Horror Stories
by crazyforkpop
Summary: Fern, at age 16, gets kidnapped. In order to survive she must tell the scariest stories. Will she make it out alive?
1. Prologue

I don't know how this happened, nor do I know why today. I know that it sounds very dumb, but I seriously cannot imagine the utterly frightening experience I went through. Take in a deep breath. Breath in as much as you can. And let me tell you what I remember that has happened.

It was a regular Friday afternoon. With me being sixteen, and having the tough rat teacher, also known as Mr Ratburn, there was obviously a lot of homework to do. A lot of kids dislike him because he is very strict with us, is harsh in terms of his marking style and makes us do a lot of tests. But I like him. I like him because he helps us prepare for the harsh fast-paced future, and for me he is doing it for the benefit of our lives.

As usual, at the end of the day, I packed away one by one into my knapsack my pencil case, my diary, my notebook and my math book, just before heading off to my locker and out the front door to the literature club, in Ms Turner's library. It was a great way for me to continue to pursue my interest in poetry, and just reading and literature in general to clear off the stress of high school.

Then we were dismissed, and I checked my cell phone to see that it read 5:00 PM. Just the usual time that I would go home for dinner. Mom and Dad would be waiting for me, a delicious meal of my favourite food, Korean, as a result of hard work at school, or whenever I won something special.

I was walking on the way home when out of nowhere, I heard the rustle of bushes. I turned round quickly, but there was no one around, so I continued walking the normal path. I heard the same rustle sound, and turned once again sharply, but again, no one was there.

Finally I could not take it anymore, so I marched to where the bushes were. I squeezed in between the hedges, but the space was so tight that I eventually gave up and moved outside. But before I could take a step forward, I felt a hand cover my mouth, and another cover my eyes. Then everything went dark.

When I woke up and started to regain consciousness, I could see that I was inside a lit empty room, filled with cobwebs and old delivery boxes as well as dusty furniture. I tried to get up and escape, but I was all tied up and I had a bandanna in my mouth, so screaming and running away so fast were out of the question. I scanned the whole room to look for any possible sharp items to cut the rope and set me free, but I could not find any yet. There was one window in the room, but it was locked and bolted, so I could not get out.

However, the door burst open and there stood a bulldog man in his 30s, wearing a black hoodie, pants and socks. He held in his hand a knife, and to my surprise, my cell phone ringing. No wonder I did not feel anything in my pocket. The man opened the cell phone, revealing my mom's number. My mom was calling me! She was definitely worried to death.

"Mom!" I screamed through muffles. "Help me!"

As if the man did not hear a word, he smirked and snapped the cell phone shut, placing in back in his pocket. However, he knelt before me and slowly and carefully took the bandanna out of my mouth, but then held the knife to my neck.

"What is your name, girl?" the man spoke in front of my face, harshly and loudly, "Quickly! Speak now!"

"Fern, sir," I answered quickly. "Fern Walters."

"Fern...what an unfortunate visit. How old are you?"

"Sixteen, sir."

"Hmmm..." he smoothed his hair and stroked his chin, just after he took the knife away from my neck and cut the rope that bound my hands together, setting me free. I sighed in relief, just before he placed the knife in front of my knees. I reached for the knife in an attempt to cut the rope that bound my legs together, but he slapped my hands.

"Don't even think about escaping so fast." he said.

"Okay, so what do you want from me?"

"I want you to tell me scary stories."

"But why?"

"I can't sleep. I've been trying to look for solutions to curing my insomnia, and the only solution that I see left is hearing scary stories."

I sat there wide-eyed. I couldn't imagine such an unusual cure. "And if I don't?"

The man lifted the knife again and pointed in to my neck.

"Then you'll have to die. Take this chance, or leave it."

I stared at him, at this point not knowing what to do.

"So what's the answer? Are you going to tell stories or not? Otherwise you're just wasting my time."

"I'll do it." I responded bravely.

"So what's the first story?"

I sat there, thinking about a possible plot. As much as I loved literature in general, it generally takes a lot of time for me to think of a story plot. In the midst of waiting, I suddenly sat to him, pointing at the wall, "What's that over there?"

The man turned his head back, and of course saw nothing there. When he turned back, he saw me, hunchbacked, my long brown hair completely hiding my face.

"This story..." I began in an eerie voice, "...is about a group of teenagers that got locked in a library..."


	2. Locked in the Library

LOCKED IN THE LIBRARY

It was a regular Saturday afternoon. Arthur, Buster, Francine, Muffy and Brain were in the library minding their own businesses as usual. Arthur was still continuing doing research for his biology project, as well as Brain was. Buster, Francine and Muffy however were doing exactly the opposite; Buster was reading action comics, Francine was watching videos, and Muffy, being the fashionista was checking out fashion magazines involving the female celebrities. In fact all of them were so absorbed into their business that in this case, they were unaware of the time. In no time, they all became so tired that they eventually fell asleep.

The clock struck 5 PM, and an announcement through the speakers stated that the library would be closing immediately. Unfortunately, these five were unlucky, as they were all asleep, and the door just locked before they could get up, fifteen minutes later. They all woke up to realise it was dark, and all five of them dashed for the door. Of course, it was locked, just as the windows were, so there was no way for them to escape. And all their phones were out of battery, so the only possible solution was the telephone at Ms Turner's desk in the corner. They all dashed to the desk, however because the power was turned off, the phone was not working.

"We're doomed!" wailed Muffy.

"And I'm starving!" complained Buster.

"It's okay, guys, guys, let's all calm down. If we find a solution, we can find a way to get out of the library. Huddle together."

They all huddled together.

"Ok guys, here's the plan. Arthur and Buster, you go to the spare room and find the switch that turns back on the power. Francine and Muffy, you stay near the phone and make sure that Arthur has switched on the power. I will in the mean time try to work the computer and use it as an emergency device. All good?"

They all nodded.

Arthur and Buster rushed to the dark spare room, trying to look for the power switch. They left the door open, just so that there was just enough light for them all to see.

Whilst waiting near the phone, Muffy hugged Francine in fear.

"Francine," she wept. "I'm afraid of the dark."

"Don't worry Muffy," said Francine, "We'll be out of here in no time...if we do...get out of here."

As much as Francine was a tomboy, she couldn't help but feel a little scared, so she started to tear up, whilst Muffy collapsed for exhaustion. Francine sat there, anticipating their fates next to the phone. Her stomach started rumbling, reminding Francine of food. She wrapped her arms around her middle, aching from the pain of starvation. She began to get headaches as well, from starvation. Just as she was about to get up and go for a walk to calm her nerves, she heard an eerie laugh behind her.

"Muffy?"

The eerie laugh came out again.

"Muffy, please stop scaring me! I know I'm not a girly girl, but please! I don't need to die in the library!" she cried, tearing up more.

The eerie laugh continued, until it came to a point where Francine couldn't take it anymore and she decided to turn around and look. She turned and...

...in front of her face was a long haired ghost with really pale skin and a loose white dress, blood dripping off her face, and blood pouring out of her mouth. The ghost's mouth formed a smile, as her face went further and further into Francine's face, the blood dripping on her forehead.

"You...are next..." the ghost whispered in a harsh and hoarse voice. The ghost backed away a little. Francine sighed in relief, and shut her eyes. But when she opened her eyes again, the ghost suddenly reappeared in front of her face, her blood shot eyes wide open, and crimson liquid pouring out of her mouth and gums onto Francine.

A blood curdling scream then sounded throughout the library, startling Arthur, Buster, Brain, and eventually Muffy, who just woke up. The four all ran to her.

"What's wrong?" Buster asked, startled.

But Francine continued to stare at the ceiling space, shivering and quaking, her chattering teeth sinking into her lips, making deep crimson teeth marks.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked.

Francine's head then bowed down 180 degrees, then suddenly rose back up again, her complexion now horribly white as snow, her eyes now bloodshot, and blood pouring out of her mouth. Within seconds, her canines began to grow until they were long enough like a vampire's canines. She slowly picked out from her pocket a knife. A KNIFE?! thought Brain. How on earth did she carry a knife?

Francine now glared at all of them, raising the knife up so high.

"How dare you," she muttered, "How DARE YOU ALL RUIN MY LIFE!" she suddenly screamed out, blood spurting out from her mouth, tears pouring out of her eyes. "DAMN YOU ALL! DAMN YOU ALL FOR SCREWING UP MY LIFE!" she continued screaming.

"Francine," Muffy consoled Francine, "Are you alright?"

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" Francine slashed Muffy's porcelain face with the knife, making a big deep crimson line. Muffy stood there, stunned and confused by her use of pornographic language.

Francine raised the knife and literally began stripping off her skin until she was reduced to a skeleton, several pieces of internal organs still stuck to the bones, as she began eating Muffy's raw meat. The three boys stared at her in shock. Within no time, Buster, who was also confused became the next victim and Francine, who brought the knife to his neck, went off with his head in a swift blow. Desperate for another meal, Francine started gnawing at the raw flesh just after she gutted and deboned him. Arthur and the Brain fled for their lives, and scurried to the top floor of the library. Francine, waiting at the bottom, now stained in blood, laughed eerily, "EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Come on down, stupids! Come on down and play with me!"

Brain just shook his head, while Arthur stared in shock.

"Okay, I'll started with...you!" Francine shouted as she threw the knife at them. In an attempt to save Arthur, the flying knife went right into Brain's heart, piercing it and killing him. Francine ran back up the stairs and finished her job, tearing off the rest of the Brain's flesh before eating it all.

"Mmmmmmm!" she said to herself, "This tastes like turkey!"

Picking up the knife again, she turned to Arthur. "And now," she said with a wicked smile, "My last victim shall be my next meal!"

She turned in an attempt to stab Arthur, but Arthur ducked. The fight went on until Francine laid on top of him, holding the knife to his neck.

"Don't think about escaping." she whispered, laying the knife onto his collar bone and continuing to scratch him with the blade, until the wound was deep enough for her to reach the bones.

Despite her efforts, Arthur then kicked Francine eventually off of him, grabbed the knife and stabbed Francine in the head.

At this point Arthur was so confused. These four. HIS FRIENDS. Were all dead?! What drove Francine to becoming so insane? There was now no possible escape. He would be the one accused of murder. He would be the one in jail. The only solution was...

Death.

Slowly and carefully, Arthur removed the knife from Francine's head. A blood curdling scream was heard in the whole area, just before it was plunged straight into his heart.


	3. Mermaids

I sat there having anticipated the man's reaction after finally completing the story.

"Well?" he asked.

I continued to stare at him confused, about what he meant. In an attempt to leave, I reached for the knife, but he slapped my hands.

"Oh no you don't. You'll need a story scarier than that."

"You still cannot sleep?"

_Shake_.

I sighed as I thought again of another story. My stomach rumbled, so I suddenly asked him,

"Do you have anything to eat? I'm kind of hungry."

The man got up and opened the refrigerator, bringing out a dish wrapped in cling film. Unwrapping it, it revealed a huge fish with a large gash on its fin, a small blood pool forming beneath it. I sat there grossed out as I saw the man, holding a chopper, and chopping up the fish like a maniac right before my eyes. Off came its head, but for some reason the man brought the fish's head and fondled with the eyeballs until it's head was covered in blood and eyeball liquid. I stared in shock, but I finally had an idea for the next story.

"Wait." I said just went the man stopped torturing the poor dead creature. He put the fish head to one side.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever heard of the story The Little Mermaid?"

"Of course, everyone is told fairy tales at a young age. Why?"

"Well, this is a twisted version of the fairy tale, just to let you know..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

MERMAIDS

Francine and Muffy were really excited. They were going to a dance club on Saturday night just on the outskirts of Elwood City, where they would be partying, discoing and basically having lots of fun. There would be a lot more cute boys there, so it was a great opportunity for them to explore relationships.

On the day of their special occasion, Muffy phoned Francine and said,

"Hey Francine!"

"Hi Muffy! It's about the club, right?"

"Of course! It's on the outskirts of Elwood City!"

"The outskirts? You man the very edge of town? Would your parents let you go there?"

"Of course! My parents are cool with everything I do."

"Ok, my parents I guess understand that since I am going with you, whom they know is my best friend I should be safe."

"Don't you worry."

"Ok, where and when do we meet?"

"I'll be driving my car to your place first. I'll be there by 7:00 PM."

"Ok then."

Francine was so excited, she could barely eat lunch. In fact she was so happy that because she was able to go outside Elwood City without a grownup for the first time she was beginning to tear up.

Eventually 7:00 PM came and Francine changed into a pink tank top with skinny jeans and white heels. She brushed her long brown hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.

She rushed out of her apartment flat and ran down to the entrance, where Muffy was waving at Francine and waiting in her car for Francine. Francine opened the passenger door and got in.

They drove off. They drove across Elwood City until they finally drove for an hour out of the city, until all that they could see were cottages and forests. Francine was starting to feel a little frightened, and even more as they drove through a road in a dark creepy forest. The hooting of an owl and loud cricket chirps literally made Francine freak out.

"Uhhh Muffy? Do you know where we are going?"

"I think so!"

"What?! I thought you knew where we were going!"

"I did! Chip has attempted this route before, and..."

POWWWWWWWWWWW. WHISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH.

"What...the hell was that?" Francine asked.

"I don't know."

Muffy pressed the pedal, but it was no use.

"Oh crap." Muffy muttered. "We're stuck in the middle of a scary dark forest!"

Muffy got out of the car and went to check, and she discovered that a sharp rock pierced one of the tyres, causing it to have a puncture.

"Oh crap," she said again, "We're so screwed."

Unfortunately, there was worse to come. A rainstorm followed, so they had no choice but to sit in the car and wait for hours for another car, or just run out of the forest.

However they decided to take a risk and run through the forest to look for shelter. After all, there is a risk of gas poisoning inside such a puny space.

Francine and Muffy continued to run through the forest, their faces and hair a mess as a result of the rain.

"Oh my god, Muffy you seriously didn't have to do this in the first place!"

"No Francine, we'll be fine, we're just a little lost."

"We're not a little lost, we're VERY lost!"

However, they approached a beautiful house. Francine and Muffy both knocked on the door vigorously.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

A male bear in his 40s approached the door and opened it.

"Excuse me sir, we're lost, and we need a place to stay. Can we please stay here?" Muffy pleaded desperately.

"That's ok, just call me Dr Powers." the bear answered, "Come on in."

"Oh thank you so much!" Francine answered.

They entered the house, and were greeted with beautiful paintings of mermaids.

"So what can I do for you?" Dr Powers asked.

"We have a ruined tyre in our car. Can you please call an emergency car service for us?" Muffy asked.

"Very well," said Dr Powers, turning to the kitchen. "Would you both like something to drink?"

"Water, would be fine, thank you." Francine answered.

"Yeah, water's fine."

Dr Powers phoned the car service, and eventually returned with two glasses of water.

They both drank the glasses, but they started to feel a little sleepy. They could not take it anymore, and fell into a deep sleep, as the glasses rolled out of her hands.

Eventually, Francine and Muffy awoke in a cold room. Their eyes were barely open until they suddenly opened from shock, Dr Powers lurking over them with an evil smile. They tried to move, but their arms and legs were taped to the surgical beds they were sitting in. They attempted to scream, but they had bandannas in their mouths. They were no longer wearing their club outfits, but literally just seashell bras.

Dr Powers then went to a desk, took out a chopper as well as two enormous fishes, and began chopping off their heads, as well as deboning them and removing their insides.

Francine and Muffy tried to get up, but of course they were tied to the bed, so despite only hearing chopping noises, they could not make out what was going on.

Dr Powers then reappeared with a scalpel, and without hesitation lifted off the blanket, and jammed it into one of Muffy's knees. Tearing away at one of the ligaments, Muffy screamed and cried in pain through muffles, forced to endure the horrible pain.

"I want my mom!" muffled Muffy, tearing up from fear and pain.

Francine, after struggling, she somehow managed to lower the bandanna from her mouth and with force, she managed to break herself free from the bonds and attempted to escape, but all the doors were locked and bolted. She then found the spare room, and locked herself in.

Meanwhile, Muffy sat there in the surgical bed, weeping from the pain in her knees. Now her ligaments were removed, she could not stand up nor bend her legs. Wielding a hammer, the man raised it up and shattered her knee caps until they were reduced to tiny fragments of bones.

Taking an extra piece of rope, Dr Powers bound together Muffy's legs, so she could not move them no matter how hard she tried. With one of the enormous fish tails, Muffy cringed as the man slipped her into the fish tail, the sliminess of it making her cringe. Taking out a needle and thread, Muffy screamed, muffled as the crazy doctor began to sew the tail onto her waistline. Muffy had no choice but to lie there, enduring the horrible pain and sliminess of the fish tail's insides.

After half an hour, Muffy was now looking like a mermaid, her legs were no longer visible, but the fish tail was now tightly sewn around her waistline so it was now impossible for her to take it off. Muffy collapsed and fainted from shock.

Francine, who was still hiding, somehow decided to go out and see if the coast was safe a while later. After some time passed, she opened the door, only to find Dr Powers waiting for her, holding a surgical knife. She tried to run past him, but he caught her in his hands. "Please, let me - " But before she could finish, she lay passed out in his arms.

Eventually, Francine reawakened in the same surgical bed, next to her friend who was now a mermaid. Looking down, even though she was not tied up, she noticed that the horrible ritual was performed on her as well. Instead of her legs, substituting them was a gigantic fish tail sewn to her waistline, and she assumed that her legs were tied up inside the tail. She tried bending her legs, but her knees hurt too much to try to even do so. So the two had no choice but to lie there or slither on the floor like a snake.

Dr Powers then picked up the mermaid-turned girls and took them out of the surgical room.

"Where are you taking us?" Francine screamed as she attempted to untie Muffy's wrists and wriggle out of his grasp. But the man did not answer at all.

The three then came to a huge room where a deep swimming pool was waiting for them.

"I think that our two little mermaids need a new home. This is where you will live." he said wickedly as he tossed both Muffy and Francine into the water.

Francine and Muffy, now in the water tried to escape. They tried to push the tails off their bodies, but they were sewn and stitched tightly together to their skins. They tried to swim back up to the surface, but their damaged knees even prevented them from moving their legs. With that their dead bodies sank to the bottom pool, and they eventually became two new additions to Dr Power's collection of ten mermaids.


	4. The Princess and the Pea

"How was it?" I asked.

The man just smiled and scoffed. "You'll have to try harder than that."

I sighed. "How long do we have until you can be cured?"

"It's up to you." the man replied, as he went outside of the room to get something.

Eventually he returned with a bouquet of red tulips, which appeared to be pale pink tulips painted red.

"Are they for me?"

_Nod_.

I smiled awkwardly. I leaned forward to sniff the tulips, but as I sniffed a second time, it appeared that tulips were not covered in paint, but with blood. I coiled back from the foul stench, dropping them in shock. But the man just smiled at me as I heard my cell phone ring. He generously handed it to me, and I answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hi mom. I'm really sorry I couldn't come back for dinner today. I'm at Sue Ellen's house, and we have to do this assignment that is due in on Monday, and we need a day to work together on it. Sorry, but I really wasn't expecting this. Yeah, Sue Ellen and I ordered McDonalds, so we will be fine. Ok, thanks for saving some for me, I'll have them tomorrow. Thanks, bye mom."

I hung up, then glanced at the tulips again.

"This story...is based on Princess and the Pea..."

"How many fairy tales are you going to do?" the man laughed.

"Just because you didn't consider them bedtime stories as a child." I scoffed.

"Very well, carry on."

"It's about a woman, who got lost in a forest, met a man and..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

THE PRINCESS AND THE PEA

Sue Ellen was spending her summer vacation having a road trip across Europe. She turned on her car radio to listen to some music as she passed through the tollgates at the border of Sweden and Norway, just before crossing into the country of Norway. She was passing the beautiful view of a lake with cottages on her right side, until her music on the radio was interrupted by breaking news, stating that a woman was murdered in Norway by a man implied to be a serial killer by authorities, and investigation is currently being performed.

"I just need to be more careful." Sue Ellen thought. "Whatever happened to that poor lady can never happen to me."

She lowered the car window and whilst driving, she stared out the window to admire the picturesque view, until she accidentally went crashing through a forest, and her car landed in a muddy ditch. Sue Ellen was so annoyed, she hated these sort of situations, but it was much worse to have your car stuck in mud.

Angry and annoyed, she got out and tried to push out the car, but it was stuck like glue. Worse still, a rainstorm came and made it even more difficult for Sue Ellen. She eventually became unstuck and pulled herself out the mud, as she fled through the forest, looking for shelter.

She continued to run through the forest and up a hill until she approached a beautiful mansion. She knocked on the door, and a deer family of three, a father, mother and a son stood there, feeling sympathy for the young wet lady.

"You poor young thing!" exclaimed the kind lady, helping her into the house. "Come and take a rest, and join us for dinner! You, George, lead her to the bathroom so she can wash and put on clean clothes."

Wow, Sue Ellen thought. This family is very kind hearted. The son, George, led her up to the bathroom, where she took a bath and then came out to the dining room, wearing clean clothes.

The four ate dinner and George led her upstairs to a fancy bedroom, where a large bed of twenty eiderdown mattresses were laid out. Sue Ellen stared, amazed. She had never seen such a gorgeous bed like this before. She climbed up the ladder, and in a few moments, she fell asleep, tired and weary.

Meanwhile downstairs, the three talked at the dining table.

"The marbles aren't always reliable!" protested George, as he cleaned his antlers.

"Just give him a chance. Your father is always up to ridiculous ideas, yet all of them turn out particularly alright!" chuckled his mother.

"We need the perfect lady for you, George. There are too many fake women these days who marry men for money and not for them nor their love. We need a real lady who can marry you and be the perfect wife." his father grinned.

The next morning, Sue Ellen woke up, feeling lightheaded and dizzy.

"My dear, are you alright?" the mother asked, concerned.

"Last night I felt something strange, so I couldn't sleep well. But I happened to find this under the bed." she said, pulling out from her hand a marble.

George and his father grinned in glee. "This lady is no fake!" his father whispered, when his wife nudged him.

"Oh, I apologise for this, we will sort out the beds immediately." the mother said, just before going back upstairs to change the bed, but on the staircase, she turned to the two family members and gave them a big wink.

George went out of the dining room and returned with a bouquet of red tulips. Impressed by her beauty and charm, he asked her, "Will you marry me?"

Sue Ellen stared at the flowers. She couldn't believe what was being said to her, it was like a fairy tale come true. She thought he was a cute guy, so she gladly accepted the offer and sniffed the tulips. "Yes! Thank you so much, they are absolutely lovely!"

After George and Sue Ellen agreed to get married, the family decided to have a celebration in the night.

That night, Sue Ellen arrived in the dining room, wearing a fancy pink ballgown, her hair in a bun, whilst George came out in a black suit, his antlers polished. Like a gentleman, he helped Sue Ellen sit at the table. After they ate dinner, they danced together a waltz.

After the dance, George put a ring on Sue Ellen's finger, and a necklace on Sue Ellen's neck. In fact Sue Ellen was almost tearing up from being so overwhelmingly happy. Then George returned with a two glasses of raspberry cordial. They clinked their glasses together and took a sip.

As soon as Sue Ellen took the sip, her face screwed a little bit, the cordial was even more bitter than she thought. She felt like her head was spinning.

"Sue Ellen, are you okay? You don't look so good." George said, nervously.

The glass slipped out of her hands, and she felt her eyelids going down. As she was about to pass out, she felt that she could see evil smiles plastered on the faces of George's family.

When Sue Ellen woke up, she noticed that she was literally wearing nothing, and plastered to a large chopping board on a kitchen counter. She looked around to see the place decorated with knives and chainsaws.

Eventually the three family members all came into the kitchen, all wearing aprons and holding knives and chainsaws. They all grinned wickedly as they raised their weapons, making Sue Ellen cower in fear.

Without hesitation, the chainsaws and knives went neatly through her body, reducing her body to pieces, staining the chopping board with blood.

After time consuming gutting and deboning, Sue Ellen's flesh was cooked and eaten, whilst her bones were boiled to make a hot broth. As the family tasted the broth and human flesh, one by one the wrinkles and grey hair strands of George's parents began to disappear, whilst George began to look five years younger. Indeed, George was actually a murderer who loved nothing more than murdering people for their meat, and taking advantage of cannibalism and stealing their souls to make him look young. George's father and mother began to chuckle maniacally after the meal was over. Once George realised why they were laughing, he joined in too, having accomplished what he needed to do, just like what he did with six of his other female victims. And he loved every single second of his moment with his latest victim.


	5. The Clock

"So was that man a misogynist?" the man asked me.

"No. He just takes delight into capturing beautiful young women and killing them, just because they are so beautiful. He doesn't really love them, it's his lust that's motivating him to do what he did."

"I see."

I listened to the chime of the clock. My fate was yet to be decided.

"But then, in another town..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

THE CLOCK

Binky loved working as a school counsellor, helping children at school with problems. It is interesting to note that he was previously a bully, but in the future he completely changed and matured into a more compassionate person and learned to care for others.

One day whilst shopping around the department store, he came to the furniture section, where he found a grandfather clock. It was the most beautiful grandfather clock he had ever seen, polished out of wood, and on the face was painted floral patterns, which he actually liked since he was young but was afraid to admit to the other kids, who were known as the Tough Customers, as he was known as a wrestler and a fighter. However, he did maintain his interest in both wrestling and dancing by going to classes once a week.

He bought the grandfather clock and brought in home to his apartment, setting it near the living room. He continued his usual business throughout the night. Because of work, he often had to stay up until one o'clock in the morning. However at midnight, outside his flat he heard a blood curdling scream, coming from the third floor. Dashing down the staircase, he found a woman in her 30s lying on the ground, drenched in blood. He gasped in horror.

The next day he continued his work as normal. Alas, at midnight, another murder occurred in the apartment again. As the days passed, the number of murders began to pile up one after another, happening at midnight each day.

One day, just before midnight, Binky turned to the clock again and scowled. Grabbing a golf club, he bashed the clock and hacked it to pieces until the floor was covered in debris of wood, clock hands and glass beneath him. He sat there and waited.

There was no murder, however, an apparition of a ghost covered in blood, her mouth wide open leaped out from the debris and pinned him to the floor. Binky tried to fight off the spirit but he was stuck tightly down. Grabbing the nearest glass, he decided to try to be let go anyway, so without hesitation, he plunged it into the apparition. Within seconds, it disappeared.

It was however, learned by Binky that the clock actually belonged to a middle aged woman who committed suicide by locking herself up in the clock, and starving herself to death, thus her body remained there to rot. The middle aged woman experienced domestic abuse from her brother, husband and father and naturally developed hatred of men, and therefore decided to carry out her revenge.


	6. The Final Fate

I turned back, and the man was completely asleep, sleeping like a baby. I reached for the knife, but waited until the man reacted. I peered closer to see if his eyes were slightly open.

Good. His eyes were not open.

I reached for the knife, and without hesitation cut the rope, and headed for the door as quickly and quietly as possible.

I was free at last.

I turned back to the house one last time, looking up at it before I left, feeling haunted and scarred by this insane moment which my life was depending on.

Now you can take a deep breath. The worst is finally over.


End file.
